Til the Last One Dies
by FABINALIVES
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Fabina still needs to happen! How will Fabian capture Nina's heart?


Until the Last One Dies: A Fabina Oneshot About Love

Nina's P.O.V.

Yes. I, Nina Martin, being of sound mind, do declare that I am in love. I've thought about it, spent many nights tossing and turning about it. Throughout it all, I've seen that I am utterly and deeply in love with my best friend: Fabian Rutter. Crazy, right? Ever since Joy videochatted us, he's seemed a little, well, off-limits. But now, today of all days, I was going to tell him the way I felt.

I got out of bed and saw Amber, sleeping like an angel. Man, you should hear her snore though. Last night, however, it wasn't the strangely pig-like sounds that kept me awake; it was the thought that today was February 14th.

Valentine's Day.

Amber's P.O.V.

"Morning," I heard a sleepy voice say. I opened my eyes slowly, revealing to me my BAF, Nina. She was putting on a red and white shirt…

"OMGGGGGGGGGGG! Today is Valentine's Day!" I screeched, just remembering! "Nina, what in the world are you WEARING? Let Amber fix this!" Nina was not going to school in that rag of a shirt. Valentine's Day was great; we could wear red, white, or pink clothes to school. And tonight, oh yes, tonight was the Valentine Sweetheart Dance.

"Amber, you know I don't like getting too dressed up," Nina whined as I forced her into a little stool and brushed her hair. She still sounded half-asleep.

"Neens, you have to look gorgeous! I didn't make my number one job Fabina for nothing!" I giggled when I saw her blush.

"Amber, for the last time, I don't like Fabian that way. He's…just a friend," she sighed.

I threw Nina a pale pink shirt with bleach white shorts for her to put on. "Oh Nina. You are my best friend, and the absolute worst liar. Even Victor could see that you like Fabian."

Nina didn't say anything, just sighed and finished getting dressed. Now, as for my outfit, I could rock a pink miniskirt and white shirt with a pink rhinestone heart in the middle…

Fabian's P.O.V.

Man, today was Valentine's Day. I had convinced myself that I was going to tell Nina. Today. But when she came down those stairs, I melted like the butter on Trudy's pancakes. She looked so beautiful in her outfit. Of course I knew Amber did her clothes, but I have to admit she did a good job. Nina was angel. Sleepy, but still angelic.

"Fabian!" she yelled as she came down the stairs to hug me. Wow, she's never done that before! Mick was right when he suggested I put on some new cologne.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she smiled as she released me and ran into the kitchen.

"Ha-happy Valentine's D-day Nina," I said quietly, but she was already leaving. I just hope I had enough confidence to get through the day.

Nina's P.O.V. that evening before the dance

I walked to my room, ready to face Amber, who was probably waiting behind the door with a mascara brush and lipstick. I never knew makeup could be used as a weapon…

When I opened the door, no one was there. Odd. I flopped down onto the bed. I heard a weird crunching sound and quickly stood up.

Roses.

There were a dozen roses on my bed.

I picked them up slowly, careful not to crush the delicate flowers any more than I already had. They were so beautiful. I wasn't even worried about who put them there. The moment was just so perfect, so right. Whoever put them there would be at the dance. I had to look amazing. This mystery guy can't have second thoughts! I secretly hoped that Fabian put them there…if he didn't, I would have to politely turn him down…

I heard Amber's footsteps on the stairs, so I hid the roses and grabbed my dress from the wardrobe. It was a cream colored one shoulder dress with a silver sash around the waist. I braced myself for the makeup war that was about to take place in my room.

Nina's P.O.V. at the dance

Alright, I'm here. Amber and I walked arm in arm to the dance. She said she had to use the restroom, so I walked in without her.

No one was in the gym.

Not a single person.

Creepy, if you ask me. Everything was set up just right. It was like a ghost party; so quiet it was almost scary. I shivered.

Then I saw a note on the stage.

It said, "Til the last one dies."

"I'll love you til the last one dies, Nina."

Fabian.

I turned around, and there he was, holding the dozen roses in front of him. I'd never seen him so confident. Except when he walked out of Ms. Andrews class after a test. It was like a dream come true. I walked over to him and looked more closely at the flowers.

A fake.

One rose was a fake.

It would never die.

I stroked the fabric petals and leaned up to kiss Fabian.

It was at that moment, that moment when so many fireworks sparked between us, that I knew that_ I_ would love _him_ til the last rose died.


End file.
